To meet increased speed and density of semiconductor devices, new materials and manufacturing methods, such as those for nanotubes, are required. However, nanotube device arrays are limited by forming a regular shape and the ability to place these tubes relatively close together, and at repeatable distances from one another. Further, the manufacturability of nanotubes can be difficult to control.